Ritmo Quente
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Ele? Um agente do FBI com os nervos à flor da pele. Ela? Uma dançarina que havia conseguido realizar maior parte dos seus sonhos. Juntos, eles aprenderiam que nem sempre o amor vem com uma troca de olhares, mas sim, com uma dança. Reescrita.
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

As íris esverdeadas de Harry Potter estavam fixas na longa mesa em que cinco homens e duas mulheres conversavam relaxadamente, um comportamento _completamente_ diferente dos três últimos casais competidores naquela noite. Enfiando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça do paletó, o homem tentou esconder todo o nervosismo que começava a ferver em seu íntimo com uma postura forçadamente relaxada e com uma expressão desprendida em suas feições.

_Acalme-se, _ele disse a si mesmo num tom baixo e seco. Após isso, franziu o cenho para os jurados, como se _eles_ fossem os culpados por toda a confusão que se passava em seu cérebro. Claro, aquela culpa definitivamente era deles.

...

Tolice. Ele sabia que não era.

Deus! Quando pensara na possibilidade de se preocupar com uma competição - importantíssima, por sinal - de danças, em toda a sua vida? _Ele_, que _odiava _dançar! Se Harry pensasse muito naquilo, concordaria com o fato de ser uma piada muito cruel do destino - como tudo que acontecia em sua vida, aliás.

Suas feições contorceram-se em uma careta zangada quando percebeu que seu coração não havia obedecido à ordem de se acalmar - na verdade, o infeliz parecia cada vez mais apertado e cheio de ansiedade, deixando seu dono saborear sensações completamente angustiantes. Seu corpo balançava de um lado para o outro, incapaz de ficar parado e relaxado.

Desistindo de observar as feições e os humores dos jurados, Harry deu as costas e decidiu ir até o camarim em que ele e sua dupla estavam instalados para antes e depois de sua apresentação. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor lotado, várias pessoas - uns desconhecidos, outros apenas rostos conhecidos da escola de danças - lhe dirigiam o olhar e sorriam, saudando-o, mas Harry os ignorou. Fosse pela sua típica atitude anti-social e revoltada ou pelo seu nervosismo, ele não saberia dizer.

Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse o camarim com a estrela marcando o número oito, e o tempo para que ele abrisse a porta e se refugiasse no conforto e silêncio daquele cômodo foi ainda menor. Encostando-se contra a madeira da porta, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, repentinamente satisfeito com a breve calma que seu coração lhe concedeu.

_O santuário de um camarim_.

Deus do céu, ele estava _louco_.

- Encontrou seu padrinho?

A voz feminina, baixa e suave invadiu seus ouvidos, e Harry abriu os olhos, encontrando um par de olhos castanhos o encarando com genuína preocupação.

As emoções do homem, antes tão agitadas e confusas, pareceram acalmar pelo simples contato que seus olhos tiveram. As íris verdes ficaram fixadas nas castanhas, e Harry sentiu-se forte e confiante novamente. Ele havia recuperado o controle.

- Não. Estava cheio demais para que eu conseguisse encontrá-lo. - ele resmungou, preferindo não mencionar o fato de que também ficara realmente incomodado com aqueles jurados - Mas Sirius nos assistirá, ele prometeu a você, não foi?

_Sem contar com o fato que ele jamais perderia seu afilhado passando a maior vergonha da vida, em sua opinião, _Harry pensou secamente, mas também preferiu não mencionar isso.

Sua parceira assentiu, e o homem reconheceu o próprio nervosismo que tivera outrora no simples torcer de mãos da mulher.

- Sim, ele prometeu. - ela confirmou baixinho. Finalmente desviando seus olhos dos dele, ela olhou para o chão, levando as mãos fechadas à altura do peito. Franzindo o cenho, Harry se aproximou dela silenciosamente.

- Gina. - ele a chamou com um tom de voz rouco quando seus corpos estavam próximos o suficiente para que cada um sentisse o calor que o outro emanava. Ela ergueu o rosto, contorcido em preocupação, e ele a encarou desconfiado - Você está bem, não está?

- Sim... Não. - Gina admitiu em um sussurro, as mãos agora presas uma na outra firmemente - Quero dizer, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Competindo. - Harry respondeu num tom óbvio, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Gina pareceu perder brevemente todo o seu medo ante àquela resposta, pois suas íris castanhas brilharam zangadas ao responder:

- Não digo isso! Quero dizer - tudo o que estamos fazendo, apenas para provar a um idiota que eu não sou uma dançarina acabada... Esse orgulho todo de uma mulher rejeitada - Apenas para mostrar a um homem fútil que -.

Ela se calou, desviando o olhar mais uma vez do dele. Harry a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, absorvendo cada palavra que aquela magnífica ruiva havia dito.

Por fim, ele pousou as mãos grandes e quentes sobre os ombros pequenos da mulher, cobertos por um robe azul, e abaixou o rosto de modo que este ficasse mais próximo do dela.

- Diga-me uma coisa, Gina - Harry começou casualmente, mas com um surpreendente tom gentil em sua voz - Você ainda sente algo por ele? Sente algo por Malfoy?

Gina arregalou os olhos, e tentou se afastar do toque de Harry àquelas palavras, mas ele não permitiu. Ainda horrorizada, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente repetidas vezes, antes de balbuciar num tom incrédulo:

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... C-como eu poderia -.

- Você disse que está aqui apenas para provar a Draco Malfoy que ele está errado. - Harry respondeu simplesmente, colocando as próprias emoções em cheque para continuar aquela conversa - Tecnicamente, você ainda se preocupa com o que ele pensa. Isso seria uma prova de que ainda sente algo, também?

Se ela admitisse que ainda sentia algo por ele... Aquilo não só iria quebrar toda a sua argumentação a respeito da competição, como também iria deixá-lo sinceramente perdido, e de uma forma que ele não gostaria de estar; porque ele fora idiota o suficiente para deixar que aquela mulher entrasse em sua vida mais que o necessário.

E se ela dissesse que Malfoy ainda -.

Mas Gina não permitiu que ele continuasse pensando nisso.

- Como eu poderia sentir algo por ele? - ela perguntou num tom ofendido, mas aquilo não afetou Harry. Gina franziu o cenho e tentou mais uma vez se afastar, mas dessa vez foi de forma mais ofensiva que outrora - Depois de me humilhar e me pisar repetidas vezes, depois de tentar me pintar como uma piada em jornais e entre as pessoas mais importantes na minha carreira... Eu não sinto nada por ele, não romanticamente falando.

- Romanticamente falando? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, ignorando o súbito alivio que o preencheu.

- Sim. - Gina assentiu - Porque eu tenho sentimentos por ele... Eu o considero um arrogante, desprezível, interesseiro, canalha, safado, egoísta, -.

- Okay, _okay. - _Harry a interrompeu, procurando conter o riso que queria loucamente escapar de sua garganta - Eu entendi seu ponto -.

- E tenho um total sentimento de desprezo por ele. - Gina rosnou, ignorando Harry - Falo sério, Potter. Se eu pudesse, atolaria meu pé esquerdo - meu precioso pé esquerdo - no meio daquele rabo ganancioso dele até que -.

- Gina. - Harry a cortou, agora não conseguindo conter a risada, ainda que isso tenha trazido um franzir ainda maior ao cenho de Gina - Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, não precisa ficar toda empolgada.

- Não teria ficado se você não tivesse me ofendido. - ela retrucou com azedume, finalmente conseguindo se afastar um pouco dele, ficando assim de costas a ele.

Harry, mais uma vez, não pareceu abalado. Simplesmente cruzou os braços e retrucou solenemente:

- Estava apenas tentando mostrar a você a realidade.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Gina. Virando o rosto para que pudesse encará-lo, ela o fitou confusa:

- A realidade?

Harry poderia ter transformado aquele momento em algo romântico. Ele realmente poderia tê-la tomado nos braços e dito todas as palavras que precisava dizer, palavras que ele sabia que tocariam no fundo do coração daquela mulher; após isso, ou antes disso, ele poderia beijá-la ternamente, expressando todo o companheirismo que ele queria demonstrar, ou deslizar as mãos por dentro daquele robe, fazendo com que o contato de suas peles a arrepiasse, enquanto ele sussurrava a verdade a ela.

Mas não foi o que ele fez. Harry se largou no sofá do camarim e descansou os braços atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos. Sabendo que Gina o observava atentamente, bocejou e retrucou calmamente, como se dissesse o óbvio:

- Você não está competindo hoje por causa desse homem. Tudo o que você passou até agora com todos esses treinos e jurados não é por causa do que ele disse a você, ou por causa do que disse. - ao abrir os olhos, as íris de Harry perfuraram as de Gina, e ele continuou: - Ganhar essa competição não é para provar a _ele_ do que você ainda é capaz, Gina, mas é para provar _a si mesma. _Você precisa dessa confirmação.

A ruiva ficou momentaneamente paralisada pelas palavras do homem, e Harry pôde jurar ter visto lágrimas dançando naqueles belos olhos - ele não poderia confirmar, entretanto, uma vez que era estupidamente míope.

- Harry. - Gina disse suavemente seu nome, e um belo sorriso desabrochou em suas expressões femininas - Obrigada. - sussurrou.

Harry abriu um arrogante sorriso de lado, digno de um parente de Sirius Black. Também, tamanha arrogância não era pra tanto: ele havia conseguido restaurar a confiança em sua parceira; sua bela e magnífica parceira de dança, sua professora e a mulher por quem estava potencialmente se apaixonando.

Subitamente, compreendeu todo o motivo de seu próprio nervosismo. Estava preocupado em ganhar aquela porcaria de competição não por causa dele ou por causa da importância daquilo, em geral - ele não poderia se importar _menos _com toda aquela besteira. Mas sim, estava preocupado em vencer porque, assim, Gina também venceria. E ele sabia o quanto aquilo era importante a ela.

Suspirando, Harry refletiu o quanto a vida sabia fazer piadas com ele.

* * *

**Notas: **_Não, por favor, NÃO ME MATEM! _

_Como essa é a minha última semana antes de me dedicar horrores para o vestibular, senti vontade de escrever em algumas das fics que estão paradas. Contudo, depois de ficar quase meia hora tentando escrever na Minha Doce Noiva ou na O General, percebi que eu tava completamente bloqueada..._

_... Até que eu li a Ritmo Quente, de novo. E me senti na obrigação de escrevê-la. Mas aí eu não gostei de algumas (várias) coisas escritas, e decidi consolidar a idéia primeiro e começar a reescrevê-la. Então agora já tenho o prólogo e o primeiro capitulo pronto a vocês. Espero que vocês gostem desse novo formato (que não muda muita coisa além do prólogo, praticamente), a história em si, o contexto dela será o mesmo. _

_Agradecimento a todos os que tem acompanhado a fic _

_Beijos :* _


	2. Como Destruir Uma Missão

_**Capítulo Um: **__Como Destruir uma Missão_

_Três meses antes, Nova Iorque. _

- Se algum dia eu for entrevistado por algum lunático fantasiado de repórter e o mesmo perguntar qual é a coisa que eu mais odeio, Black, eu direi que é você. - Harry Potter resmungou ao celular, enquanto podia ouvir o barulho alto da musica da boate do outro lado da rua.

Sirius Black, do outro lado da linha, gargalhou sonoramente. O homem tinha um senso de humor um tanto ácido. Talvez fosse por isso que Harry estivesse nessa missão; tudo pela diversão do padrinho.

- Vamos, Harry, não é tão ruim. Além de você me ajudar fazendo o _seu trabalho, _eu estou lhe ajudando a ter um pouco de diversão. - ele respondeu bem humorado com seu tom barítono.

Harry bufou e encarou o letreiro do local com uma careta profundamente desgostosa e, de certo modo, enojada; a luz chamativa e rosa néon piscavam para ele como um encantador de cobras.

O local sinuoso como quem dizia claramente 'temos vagabundas a sua espera'. O agente detestou aquele lugar mais que a natural raiva que nutria pelo padrinho naquela noite.

- Eu sei que estou numa missão, _padrinho querido, _mas eu não sei como você tem coragem de me dizer que está me dando um pouco de diversão. - reclamou indignado, balançando a cabeça negativamente repetidas vezes, ainda que soubesse que o homem jamais veria aquele gesto.

- Claro que estou dando diversão, veja só você: vive enfurnado em casos com narcóticos – Sirius explicou calmamente – andando por aí em becos escuros e armando sempre o maior tiroteio -.

- Agindo exatamente como um deles, Sirius. – Harry o interrompeu com um tom sinceramente entediado – E sempre fiz um trabalho excelente, muito obrigado. Não entendo agora o porquê de me trocar de lugar.

- Não estou lhe trocando de lugar. A única diferença é que essa sua nova missão é um pouco mais _abrangente_. É um trabalho muito importante e você sabe disso.

Ele bufou.

– É somente por isso que eu aceitei vir até esse pequeno inferno, não foi?

- Ora, não reclame. – Sirius o repreendeu – James aceitaria isso com os olhos rasos de lágrimas e com o peito estufado em orgulho, se estivesse em seu lugar.

Harry sentiu a espinha congelar ao ouvir a menção do nome de seu falecido pai. Ao responder, seu tom estava levemente na defensiva, e esperou que Sirius não o percebesse:

- Porque nesses assuntos ele era tão depravado quanto você, Black. É exatamente por isso que vocês eram melhores amigos. – o padrinho riu ao outro lado da linha.

- Ao menos ele tinha um excelente gosto para isso. Mas não venha chamar a mim e ao seu pai de depravados, porque isso soaria hipócrita de sua parte.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha; pela primeira vez naquela noite um sorriso debochado brotou em suas expressões.

- Hum. E por que soaria hipócrita?

- Não se faça de idiota! - Sirius retrucou exasperado - Consegui enxergar aquela mestiça na sua cama o suficiente para saber que ela não vestia nada além do lençol da cama!

Harry parou de sorrir.

- Desde quando você tem o _direito _de me espionar?

- Desde o momento em que você deixa a cortina do seu quarto aberta, seu grande idiota.

Harry passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, grunhindo.

- Eu vou trocar de apartamento.

- Oh, mas aí você acabaria com a diversão nas minhas noites solitárias. É muito bom saber que meu afilhado não é uma _bichona_, porque antes de saber que eu tinha vista para o seu quarto, Harry, eu morri de medo que tivesse transformado o ultimo Potter em uma - _. _

_- Por que diabos você achava isso? _- Harry o interrompeu num tom indignado.

- Por quê? Você sempre foi um _nerd esquisito _no colégio. _Pior _que sua mãe. Não aprontava nenhuma. Não ia para as festas nas casas dos companheiros se embebedar - como um adolescente normal faria. - o padrinho bufou do outro lado da linha - E ah, sim! Sempre ficava com cara de retardado quanto eu tentava lhe abordar assuntos que geralmente um pai tem que abordar com um filho homem!

- Pelo amor de Deus. - Harry reclamou - Um pai jamais abordaria assuntos assim da maneira que você abordava.

- O quê? Está criticando meu método de ensino?

- Precisamente. - o agente retrucou com azedume.

- Moleque insolente e mal agradecido.

- É o que você sempre me diz. - Harry retrucou sarcástico - E então? Vai me passar os últimos detalhes do caso ou não?

Muito a contragosto, Sirius começou a explicar a Harry o que estava acontecendo. Ele havia se passado por informante da gangue e dado uma ficha perfeita de Harry, dizendo que era um homem de confiança. Os outros dois agentes também designados no caso estavam lá dentro. Havia mais um agente disfarçado de garçom para se assegurar de que estava tudo bem. Depois, disse para Harry manter o disfarce acima de tudo e que estaria com ele pelo fone e, por último, ainda frustrado com o afilhado, elogiou a mestiça que estivera com Harry na noite anterior.

Ao desligar o celular, o agente balançou a cabeça ante as palavras do padrinho. Se tudo o que Sirius dizia em sua infância e adolescência significava _ensinar, _ele se sentia sinceramente satisfeito de que sua madrinha, Marlene McKinnon, jamais tivesse caído nos gracejos de Sirius. Se eles tivessem se casado e tido filhos...

Pobre, pobre Marlene.

Deixando de pensar no padrinho e, lançando um novo olhar irritado para o letreiro luminoso, Harry Potter acionou um fone de ouvido e o ajustou em sua orelha, escondendo-o com o cabelo relativamente comprido - o suficiente para esconder suas orelhas - e bagunçado. Não demorou muito para que a voz de Rachel Thompson se fizesse presente.

- Potter, o que diabos você está fazendo que não entra logo? O cara já está comentando com Connely que vai desistir de fazer algum acordo com você.

Ele respondeu que a culpa era do diretor de ambos, Sirius, mas ela não deu ouvidos.

- Sua missão é conseguir enrolar os homens, conseguir provas para a promotoria e prender o chefe e mandante da tentativa de assassinato ao Senador, não ficar de prosa com o seu padrinho.

Ele respondeu num tom seco:

- Até onde eu sei, Rachel, você não é a chefe desta operação.

Todos sabiam da fama de Harry Potter, da seção de narcóticos do FBI. Ele era péssimo, não tinha senso de equipe e era frio e arrogante; vivia enfurnado em becos e arriscando sua vida – sem se preocupar – para conseguir alcançar a finalização do caso, de modo que sempre a justiça ganhasse. Ele também nunca sorria, não sinceramente.

Ele era horrivelmente péssimo, e era isso que o fazia tão bom no que fazia.

Mas não era o humor do afilhado do chefe que ia atrapalhar aquela missão. E a mulher estava determinada a isso.

- _Não sou, assim como você também não é, Potter. Mas acho bom que você tenha um pingo de noção que desta vez você não está trabalhando sozinho. _

O fone ficou mudo em seguida. Harry girou os olhos. Rachel era muito boa agente, mas ela era tão teimosa quanto ele, e isso gerava conflito entre os dois. Geralmente era Harry quem ganhava as discussões, mas desta vez se viu no aborrecimento de admitir que ela tinha razão.

Colocando as mãos no bolso do terno negro, ele caminhou em passos tranqüilos até a boate.

Mal sabia que aquela noite estava fadada a ser um inferno.

hr

_Tenso _não seria a palavra apropriada para expressar como o ar estava no aposento do diretor do FBI, Sirius Black. Talvez, a expressão _dia do julgamento final _fosse a que melhor caberia.

Seu afilhado estava completamente largado na cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor, as pernas esticadas e os braços cruzados. A julgar pela sua posição, o rapaz parecia completamente tranqüilo e completamente desinteressado com a situação em que se encontrava, com o número de prejuízos que causara e, mais importante, com a probabilidade de causar um ataque cardíaco em seu parente. Mas Sirius conhecia muito bem o afilhado, já que o criara a partir dos sete anos. Harry estava tão furioso quanto ele, e era possível perceber pelo simples fato que seus olhos estavam cerrados e que ele balançava uma das pernas quase que freneticamente.

Uma atitude simples, mas bastante reveladora. O garoto estaria a qualquer momento pronto para ter um ataque, Sirius , ele se encontrava na mesma situação. Sua maior vontade era agarrar Harry pelo colarinho e socá-lo até que ele aprendesse a ser um agente decente. Mas jamais o ensinara na base dos cascudos e, no momento, ele se arrependia de jamais tê-lo feito.

Talvez Harry não fosse tão burro, afinal, se ele tivesse sido mais rígido.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos extremamente negros e lançou um olhar completamente gélido a Harry.

- Muito bem. _Explique-se_. – demandou – E me explique que maldita atitude foi aquela.

Harry deu de ombros e fez um aceno displicente com a cabeça. Seus olhos, carregados de tédio e negligencia, questionavam a autoridade do padrinho.

- Eu atirei em Cortez. É só.

- "É só"? – ele repetiu as palavras do rapaz – _Só? _Você _destruiu _a boate! Você _arruinou _o disfarce! E você sabe o que isso significa, Potter?

Harry bocejou. Sirius sabia que aquela atitude displicente dele era apenas para deixá-lo mais irritado, então decidiu conter-se.

- Significa que os donos da boate vão ter muitos problemas para arrumar tudo. – comentou simplesmente, encolhendo os ombros.

- Significa que _não_ vamos conseguir pegar os doze subordinados de Cortez, seu idiota! - Sirius disse tudo muito rápido, com os dentes cerrados – Significa que quase dez meses de trabalhos frustrados, noites em claro e arriscando a vida de meus homens foram completamente desperdiçados por sua mania estúpida de agir conforme a _sua _vontade!

Harry parou de balançar uma das pernas e fuzilou o padrinho com um olhar.

- O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse parado enquanto os muros de proteção dele me enchiam com tiros? – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, em um gesto desdenhoso – Você só pode estar de brincadeira. A culpa não é minha.

- Não é sua? – Sirius gargalhou histericamente – Como você ainda consegue ter a _audácia _de dizer que não é sua?!

- Como diabos eu poderia saber como eu exatamente fui pintado para os caras? – perguntou Harry furioso – Até onde eu sei, ninguém me passou detalhes sobre o meu suposto 'eu'. E – ele estava com um olhar estarrecido – quem teve a estúpida idéia de dizer que eu dançava?

- Meu superior. – Sirius respondeu com amargura – E eu concordei. E não se faça de desentendido, Harry. Você sabia de todos os detalhes de sua farsa.

Ele girou os olhos.

- Se você está dizendo mais uma vez no momento em que gritou no fone, pode ir esquecendo porque eu já disse que não ouvi nada.

- Deixei uma pasta em cima da sua mesa de trabalho. – Sirius disparou – Ali dizia _tudo _sobre o caso e sobre sua suposta identidade.

Ele percebeu um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes do afilhado. Harry estava furioso, mas o padrinho pode perceber que ele pareceu desentendido.

- Quando você deixou essa pasta? – perguntou seco, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Na semana passada. Pasta amarela.

- Huh. – ele fez uma careta antes de franzir o cenho.

- O quê? Vai dizer que você não leu?

Harry deu de ombros e cruzou os braços.

- Não. Eu joguei fora.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Sirius ficou com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e boquiaberto, encarando o afilhado. Logo em seguida, explodiu.

- Jogou fora? Como diabos você pode ter a capacidade de ser tão estúpido a ponto de jogar uma pasta tão importante fora?! E depois ainda tem a audácia de dizer que a culpa de destruir _DEZ MESES_ de trabalho não foi sua!

- Não foi minha! – Harry finalmente se levantou; era tão alto e forte quanto o padrinho, e estava tão furioso quanto ele. – Se aquela sua maldita secretaria tivesse um pouco mais de cérebro, ela não teria deixado aquela pasta junto com a cópia da pasta do caso passado, você sabe que eu só junto tudo e jogo fora!

- Ora, não jogue sua culpa em cima de pessoas inocentes! – ralhou o diretor aos berros. – Admita que errou ao menos uma vez na vida! – ele parou de gritar, fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu sei qual é o seu problema, Harry.

- Ah, é mesmo? – ele cruzou os braços e deixou que um bufo escapasse pelo seu nariz, debochado. – E você vai me fazer o favor de dizer, não é?

- Você ainda não se esqueceu do caso da fazenda.

Harry parou de fazer poses irônicas e debochadas para Sirius. Na verdade, seu semblante ficou indecifrável. Não disse nada.

- Sim, é isso. Você estava agindo da mesma maneira quando pegou o caso da fazenda, e logo depois disso, você assumiu a área de narcóticos. Para trabalhar sozinho e sem causar problemas caso se estressasse e saísse atirando em tudo o que visse pela frente em ataques de estresse. – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, cansado. – Harry, você tem que conseguir deixar essa historia para trás. Passou-se muito tempo, e você a finalizou. É tudo lamentável, ninguém lamenta mais do que eu... Mas não podemos fazer mais nada. Acabou.

- Eu não sei por que você tocou nesse assunto, Sirius. – replicou o agente com frieza.

- Porque você sabe que é verdade. Desde criança Harry, desde que aquilo aconteceu com você... Você sempre foi o mais reservado, o mais silencioso, o mais afastado. Depois você cresceu e transformou tudo isso em raiva, mesmo depois de já ter finalizado o -.

- _Black_, eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra sobre isso. – avisou-o bruscamente. – Continue gritando comigo, me dê punições, faça o que quiser... Mas _não_ toque mais nesse assunto.

Sirius Black balançou a cabeça, negativamente e em silêncio.

- Isso tudo não é motivo para você ter destruído o caso em que passamos tanto tempo trabalhando.

Harry largou-se mais uma vez na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Girou os olhos e fez uma prece mentalmente, pedindo calma para não sacar a arma e matar seu padrinho. Não podia fazer isso, ele lembrou a si mesmo, o infeliz era seu único parente vivo.

- Meu superior também acha isso. – informou-o, agora mais calmo. – E discutimos sobre o seu comportamento.

- E então?

- E então que decidimos afasta-lo.

Harry entreabriu os lábios, abobado. O olhar estava arregalado e ele parecia indignado.

- Eu vou ser _o quê?! _

- Você me ouviu, Potter. Vamos deixá-lo afastado. É como férias, só que mais prolongadas.

- Puta que o pariu, eu sei o que é um afastamento. – replicou furioso. – Eu só quero entender por que diabos vocês chegaram nessa maldita conclusão!

- Você acabou de responder a sua pergunta. – respondeu Sirius friamente. – É só você reparar que após saber que vai ser afastado, que já está com cara de quem quer me matar.

Harry espumava.

- Você simplesmente não pode me afastar apenas pelo meu comportamento! – gritou. Sirius agora estava sentado enquanto ele erguia os braços ao céu e praticamente urrava de fúria.

- É um afastamento no lugar de uma demissão. – contestou categoricamente. – Você é meu afilhado, Harry, e eu criei você desde os sete anos, mas isso não muda os fatos de que você não está mais em condições de assumir ou estar em caso nenhum. Não enquanto você não se recuperar de todo esse estresse. Ninguém mais está suportando você. Tudo tem que ser do seu jeito, para tudo você tem que ser grosso e estúpido. Não, eu não vou deixar que você coloque a vida de qualquer agente em risco por causa de suas atitudes idiotas.

A mandíbula do afilhado tremia, e ele tinha os punhos cerrados.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. – replicou furioso. – Só pode ser...

Mas Sirius tinha se cansado da atitude de fúria de Harry.

- Sente-se, Potter, eu ainda não terminei. Pare de fazer seus shows e cale a boca por um minuto.

Harry se sentou ainda com os punhos cerrados.

- Estamos fazendo isso para controlar a sua raiva. Eu e meu superior chegamos a conclusão de que você é um de nossos melhores agentes, mas está jogando toda sua capacidade no lixo com esse temperamento explosivo. Queremos que você se afaste e reveja seus princípios. Vai continuar recebendo seu salário normalmente.

- Você sabe que eu vou enlouquecer se não vir para o trabalho, Black. – respondeu com os dentes cerrados. – Você sabe como minha vida anda, ultimamente. Eu vou enlouquecer se ficar em casa sem nada para fazer.

- Ah, mas quem disse que você não vai ter nada para fazer? – o diretor respondeu debochado. – Lewis ficou furioso com você, ele apenas não o despede porque você é o melhor que ele já conseguiu, mas esteve muito perto de fazer você perder seu emprego. Então, eu sugeri um afastamento e você fazer uma atividade secundaria que ajuda muito a lidar com o estresse, e que foi a causadora do seu fracasso de hoje.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e Sirius abriu um sorriso diabólico para responder, como quem se divertia com a futura função do afilhado:

- Você vai começar a ter aulas de dança. Além de ser uma ótima terapia para seu estresse obsessivo, Lewis acha que isso servira de castigo maior do que fazer você dar palestras de controle de raiva ou programas de treinamento com calouros.

Harry ficou encarando o padrinho e diretor por um longo momento, antes de balançar a cabeça e dizer num tom zombeteiro:

- Muito bem, isso não foi uma brincadeira engraçada, Sirius. Estou afastado e vou fazer um programa de treinamento de calouros, certo?

Sirius gargalhou diabolicamente.

- Não, Harry. Você me escutou. Você está afastado de seu cargo e vai tomar aulas de dança. A propósito – ele piscou. – Você já foi matriculado em uma escola de danças, que foi aberta a três quarteirões de seu apartamento. Mas não se preocupe, convenci Lewis a não matriculá-lo no ballet ou na dança do ventre. Achei que isso poderia estimular seu lado... Huh... _Feminino. _

Ele balançou a cabeça, contendo o rugido de ódio que instalara em seu peito.

- Isso só pode ser uma piada. Diga que me despediu. – murmurou, torcendo os punhos.

Sirius gargalhou triunfante.

- Suas aulas começam depois de amanhã, na segunda feira. Não precisa levar roupas extremamente coladas, Harry, você não vai dançar bolero, fique sossegado. Mas pense pelo lado positivo – ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto comentava divertido – Você vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer mulheres novas e melhorar essa sua vida social que está péssima.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos para não grudar a próprias no pescoço do único parente vivo que tinha. Levantou-se e colocou a arma e o distintivo do FBI sobre a mesa do padrinho, com um olhar furioso e gélido em seu rosto. Deu as costas e soou com raiva:

- Se vocês queriam o inferno para mim, podem ter certeza que você e Lewis conseguiram, Black.

- Sinto-me honrado em ajudar! – Sirius replicou sarcástico, recebendo uma porta na cara. Gargalhou com a atitude de Harry.

Aquilo tudo seria muito engraçado.

**_Continua_**


	3. Os Esqueletos do Armário

_**Capítulo Dois: **__Os Esqueletos do Armário_

Aquele dia estava estupidamente atarefado: três reuniões, um encontro com seu chefe, duas palestras e entregar o relatório sobre um dos processos mais exaustivos da sua vida em dois dias e, como se já não bastasse tudo, as reclamações infindáveis de sua secretária a respeito do quão frio e seco poderia ser o marido, um homem a quem a promotora nunca vira na vida.

Encostando-se à confortável poltrona de couro, Marlene McKinnon massageou um dos lados do pescoço e soltou uma careta de dor, resmungando coisas ininteligíveis enquanto olhava ressentida para a enorme pasta com documentos e relatórios que jazia majestosamente em sua elegante mesa. Quantas páginas ainda faltavam? Trezentas? Quatrocentas? Deus! E ela ainda teria que reler tudo aquilo de novo para tirar os pontos mais importantes para o relatório!

Era nesses momentos que não sabia por que escolhera tal carreira.

Quando o telefone tocou - pela vigésima vez naquele dia - a promotora grunhiu palavras como "piedade, meu Deus" antes de esticar a mão em direção ao fone e atendê-lo.

- Sim? - perguntou, esforçando-se para manter o tom calmo e, de certa maneira, doce. Quando a secretária começou a falar, Marlene não pode deixar de imaginar se a mulher tornaria a reclamar de seu marido.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

- Marlene, Sirius Black está aqui.

Ah, não. Era tudo o que ela _não _precisava no momento. Não que detestasse o homem ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas se Sirius viesse até seu escritório, ela seria distraída e teria o dobro de trabalho no dia seguinte porque não conseguiria cumprir sua meta para aquele dia a tempo.

- Diga que eu não posso atendê-lo agora. - Marlene disparou secamente, esquecendo-se de manter a calma.

A secretária parecia envergonhada ao dizer:

- Não posso fazer isso, Marlene. Ele não me esperou falar com a senhora... Quando peguei o telefone, já estava no elevador.

_Maldição! _A promotora soltou um grunhido frustrado e irritado, e desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos agradecer ou dizer algo de volta a sua secretária. No momento exato em que ela colocou o fone de volta ao gancho, Sirius Black entrou em seu escritório.

O homem mantinha o mesmo tom _blasé _de sempre, em sua postura e expressões faciais. Com as mãos no bolso da calça do paletó, Sirius caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso preguiçoso e um brilho no olhar. Enquanto muitas mulheres fariam o impossível para que ele sorrisse daquela forma a elas, Marlene apenas franziu o cenho e demonstrou irritação por tê-lo ali.

O grande idiota. Marlene sabia que ele estava achando que ela estava toda alegre por ele tê-la interrompido de seu trabalho.

- O que você quer Black? - perguntou rispidamente, tornando sua atenção para a pilha de documentos a sua frente - Não tenho tempo para mesuras.

Na maior parte das vezes, Marlene nunca exporia uma atitude dessas. Sempre acreditara que ser educada e gentil era a melhor maneira de se resolver as coisas - _qualquer coisa_. Contudo, aquele era Sirius Black, e Marlene, além de conhecê-lo muito bem (há anos, praticamente), não conseguia esconder sua real personalidade por trás daquela fachada estóica quando conversava com ele.

Sirius sempre fora capaz de provocar seus nervos. Todos eles.

Encostando-se à sua mesa, Sirius levou uma das mãos ao coração de modo trágico, esboçando um falso ar ferido em suas feições.

- Ah, Lene. Isso fere meus sentimentos. - ele comentou com a voz arrastada e carregada em deboche.

- Seria feliz se eu conseguisse tal proeza. - Marlene resmungou, virando uma página da pasta - E você ainda não me disse o que quer - ressaltou, fazendo todo o possível para mostrá-lo que estava _realmente _ocupada e que, definitivamente, _não _tinha tempo para suas brincadeiras.

Mas Sirius, o grande cachorrão Sirius, parecia não perceber isso. Parecendo quase ofendido, ele perguntou num tom indignado:

- O que a faz pensar que quero alguma coisa? Eu não sou o tipo de cara que aparece para uma agradável visita a minha amiga - amiga esta, que eu conheço desde os onze anos de idade e que é praticamente minha melhor amiga?

- Não, você não é. - ela assentiu - Além disso, não é mais como se tivéssemos onze anos e possuíssemos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar, sabe. Se você não faz nada o dia inteiro no FBI, ache outra diversão além de atrapalhar quem tem trabalho de verdade.

Sirius alargou seu sorriso àquela resposta - os advogados do Ministério da Justiça _sempre _jogavam esses insultos aos delicados e dedicados agentes do FBI, e Marlene não era uma exceção. Geralmente, ele adoraria passar horas jogando insultos de um lado para o outro a respeito de seus respectivos trabalhos, mas hoje não era dia para isso.

- Vou deixar passar essa - Sirius disse bem-humorado - ainda que eu saiba que vocês, grandes e burocráticos advogados, não fazem nada além passar o dia enchendo a cara de uísque e jogando toda a carga pesada sobre nossos ombros.

Oh, c_aramba. _Era hora de pegar pesado.

- E então você vai me dizer logo o que tanto quer e irá retirar esse traseiro gordo da minha sala? - Marlene apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou o queixo sobre as mãos, abrindo um sorriso pequeno e completamente falso, enquanto batia as pestanas em direção ao homem. Sirius gargalhou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Por que está tão agressiva, doçura?

- Porque, diferentemente de você, eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Diga-me logo o que quer, Black, maldição. - Marlene reclamou, estarrecida - e pare de me chamar de _doçura_. Não sou suas galinhas de uma noite.

- Claro que não! - Sirius retrucou num tom fingindo estar ofendido, sentando-se a frente da promotora - Você é a mulher da minha vida. Há uma diferença absurda nisso.

Marlene lhe direcionou um olhar que reservava aos idiotas e canalhas.

- E então? - ela o pressionou, não se entregando às palavras do agente.

- Vamos ter um jantar em família hoje. Às nove. - ele finalmente respondeu suas intenções.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha, completamente desconfiada daquelas palavras.

- Jantar em família? - ela perguntou, descrente.

- Sim.

- Em pleno sábado?

- Qual é o problema com isso? - Sirius perguntou, perdendo o sorriso faceiro.

- _Você_ é o problema. Desde quando você largaria seu precioso sábado com inúmeras mulheres belas e desmioladas para ter um jantar em família?

- Você realmente me passa a impressão de que eu sou alguém que não dá a mínima para a família. - ele murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- Bem, falo alguma mentira? - ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida - E todas as vezes que você deixou Harry na minha casa para fazer um final de semana de orgia em seu apartamento, quando ele era criança?

- Não eram _orgias! - _Sirius reclamou, agora sinceramente ofendido - Apenas deixava o garoto na sua casa porque você também era a responsável por ele - _e porque eu tinha ótimas companhias para o final de semana, _ele pensou.

- Nos finais de semana, que conveniente! - Marlene retrucou num tom entediado. _Porque, é claro, eu não tinha NADA para fazer nos finais de semana._

- É o que casais separados fazem com os filhos!

- Sirius, nós não somos um casal, muito menos estamos separados.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - ele sacudiu uma das mãos, como se livrasse de um mosquito incômodo - De qualquer modo, faremos um jantar em família no sábado, e você está _intimada _a ir, McKinnon.

Ela não gostou daquele tom. Na verdade, conhecia-o tão bem a ponto de saber que havia algo de errado. Suspirando, descansou o rosto em uma das mãos e perguntou exasperada:

- Sirius, o que você aprontou dessa vez?

- E-eu-não-_Argh! _Por que você s_empre _tira as piores conclusões a respeito das minhas intenções?

- Porque eu o conheço muito bem. - ela respondeu sem se acanhar de sua sinceridade.

Eles se encaram por alguns segundos, as íris azuis consumindo as castanhas, ambos guerreando para ver quem venceria aquela batalha. Por fim, Sirius suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos negros numa atitude cansada.

Marlene percebeu sua súbita mudança de humor - ele fora de garotão à velho exausto em poucos segundos.

- Acho que está na hora de fazer sua antiga mágica sobre Harry. - Sirius admitiu, recostando-se às costas da confortável poltrona e expressando um tom amargo em suas feições.

- O que quer dizer? - ela perguntou, os documentos do caso agora completamente esquecidos em sua memória. Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Você sabe, conversar com o garoto. - ele pareceu incerto por alguns segundos, como se procurasse as palavras certas para expressar seus pensamentos - Fazê-lo desabafar algumas coisas. Você sempre foi boa com isso, além do fato que Harry gosta muito de você - o suficiente para ser menos turrão, pelo menos.

Marlene franziu o cenho.

- Desabafar _o quê_?

- O que o tem incomodado.

O franzir daquele cenho se aprofundou.

- O que é que você tem me escondido, Sirius? O que tem acontecido?

- Hoje, ele foi afastado. Tudo isso por causa de suas atitudes e humor, algo que tem piorado gradativamente com o passar dos dias.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

- O que ele fez para receber tal punição?

- Além de destruir uma missão, destruir uma boate em um _tiroteio_ e perder tudo o que investigamos em _dez meses_ e quase causar a morte de quatro agentes? - Sirius perguntou indignado, usando de ironia para cada frase dita - Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Ah. Bem, não. - Marlene murmurou.

- Eu preciso que você converse com ele, Lene. Faça-o desabafar... Não digo isso como um superior dele, mas como um padrinho. Estou preocupado com ele. Harry guarda tudo para si, e isso ainda vai matá-lo - ou na forma de uma úlcera ou com um ataque. Não apenas isso, mas vai destruir tudo o que ele almejou na vida - especialmente no que diz respeito à carreira.

O olhar da promotora, sempre tão analítico e critico suavizou enquanto observava o ar cansado do homem a quem conhecia desde criança. Sirius poderia ser um grande cretino, mas ela jamais seria capaz de dizer que aquele homem não possuía um coração.

Ele apenas pensava com a cabeça errada, ela admitiu a si mesma.

- Quando você diz sobre desabafar... - ela começou incerta, brincando com uma mecha de seus cabelos castanhos entre os dedos - O que você quer dizer? Há algo que eu não sei?

Sirius pareceu ser pego desprevenido por aquela pergunta. Era até mesmo como se Marlene tivesse invadido o espaço pessoal _dele _e não do afilhado.

Por fim, ele coçou a nuca e começou num tom desconfortável:

- Harry participou de um caso, alguns anos atrás, que o lembrou muito de seus próprios problemas.

- Quais problemas?

- Sobre a morte de Lily e James.

_Oh. _Agora ela conseguia compreender claramente o motivo de Sirius estar tão incerto sobre o rumo daquela conversa. A morte de seus melhores amigos não incomodava apenas a ele, mas a ela também. Era, de certa forma, uma ferida que jamais iria se fechar.

Para todos eles.

- Um dos homens apreendidos nesse caso estava presente no assassinato dos Potter. - Sirius explicou. Seus olhos não encontravam mais o vivo e arregalado de Marlene - Harry o reconheceu logo no inicio do caso, obviamente... Mas esse não é o único problema.

- Bem, e qual é? - ela perguntou, não sabendo se queria realmente compreender a resposta.

- A menina. Foi praticamente um _dèja vu._ A forma como a garota... Bem, foi igualzinho à Emily.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, ignorando o olhar aterrorizado de Marlene.

- Apenas... Apenas converse com ele, tudo bem?

* * *

Sirius Black era impossível.

Após lhe passar um sermão dos infernos, arrancar as credenciais de sua mão, esconder sua arma e matriculá-lo numa maldita escola de danças, o homem realmente acreditava que tudo seria resolvido em uma mesa de jantar - carregada de deliciosas e suculentas comidas e bebidas - com direito a risadas e comentários amenos? O que ele esperava, que ele, Harry e Marlene terminassem a noite de mãos dadas cantando _cumbaiá _e fingindo ser a família feliz e unida que nunca haviam sido?

Se essa fora a intenção de Black, o homem falhara miseravelmente, pois Harry não se sentira nem um pouco disposto a ser amigável à mesa. Em verdade, apenas respondera as perguntas de Marlene - num tom sinceramente educado, porque a mulher não merecia sua falta de respeito e grosseria - e se limitara a comer sua lasanha a molho branco. A respeito de Black, Harry se limitou a respondê-lo com o silêncio - pois metade de si queria simplesmente brincar de tiro ao alvo com os talheres... Usando a _ele _como alvo, vale ressaltar.

Bem, ele sabia estar se comportando de modo que tornasse toda aquela situação constrangedora, mas sinceramente, pouco se importava. Tudo o que ele queria era ir para _casa _e viver sua vida solitária e medíocre até que chegasse segunda-feira - e ele fosse obrigado a aprender passos e piruetas idiotas com uma professora provavelmente magérrima, velha e enrugada, com o rosto pintado nos tons mais ridículos de maquiagem e uma roupa que marcasse até a silhueta de seu útero.

Praticamente uma morcega, velha e ultrapassada.

Por fim, acreditou que a tortura tivesse acabado em torno das onze e meia, quando Marlene começou a recolher a mesa e pediu que ele a ajudasse a lavar a louça. Sirius os ajudou a carregar a louça suja até a pia da cozinha, mas após isso se retirou do aposento, dando alguma desculpa qualquer.

Harry sabia que era apenas para se livrar da louça, de qualquer modo.

- Você quer lavar a louça ou secá-la? - Marlene perguntou docemente, arregaçando as mangas de sua camisa branca e feminina. Harry achou curioso o contraste de uma mulher poderosa se submeter a uma tarefa que, atualmente, grande parte das mulheres que conhecia se recusava a fazer.

Encolhendo os ombros, murmurou um calmo "Tanto faz", fazendo com que a madrinha jogasse o pano seco em suas mãos, decidindo por ele.

- Você estava realmente quieto hoje. - Marlene comentou casualmente, abrindo o registro da torneira - Nem ao menos comentou sobre a lasanha.

O canto dos lábios do agente se ergueu ante àquele comentário.

- Eu preciso realmente comentar o quão boa cozinheira você é toda vez que como da sua comida? - ele perguntou num tom suave, arregaçando as mangas da própria camisa.

- Bem, é algo educado a se fazer. - ela retrucou com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe o primeiro prato para que ele secasse. Harry riu um pouco.

- Se isso a incomoda tanto, eu digo: sua comida estava estupendamente ótima, como sempre, Marlene. Obrigado.

- Sinto-me realmente tocada pela sua sinceridade forçada, muito obrigada. - ela confessou num tom risonho e, de certo modo, carregado em deboche, estendendo-lhe alguns talheres molhados - E você está usando minha comida como um modo de escapar do assunto.

- Qual assunto?

- Seu silêncio absurdo. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Eu _sou _silencioso.

- Não neste nível.

Harry molhou os lábios e suspirou.

- Problemas no departamento. - observando a postura de sua madrinha, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e comentou num tom desconfiado: - Sirius provavelmente deve ter lhe dito.

- Na verdade, ele não me disse nada sólido. - Marlene admitiu, ensaboando a enorme panela - Uma coisa aqui, outra ali, você o conhece.

- Foi ele quem pediu para que falasse comigo?

- Não fale nesse tom, como se estivesse o acusando. - ela o advertiu, lançando um breve olhar de censura - Sirius é seu padrinho, está preocupado com você.

- Sei. - Harry murmurou, encostando-se a pia e cruzando os braços, esperando que ela estendesse mais louça para ser secada.

Marlene abaixou as mãos, a panela ainda em suas mãos, e ergueu o rosto para encarar seu afilhado nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos estavam carregados com um brilho tristonho e preocupado.

- Por mais que você não acredite, ele está preocupado com você. Nós dois estamos. - ela ressaltou - Quero dizer, você sempre foi um garoto fechado -.

- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era difícil que eu não fosse. - Harry a interrompeu, não a encarando nos olhos ao dizer tais palavras. Ainda sim, Marlene conseguiu desvendar o tom na voz de seu afilhado, e ela desviou o olhar do homem.

- Me desculpe. - sussurrou.

- Não precisa. - ele resmungou, como se a vergonha de sua madrinha fosse besteira - Já se passou muito tempo. Eu apenas estava explicando um fato. Não é como se eu -.

Harry se calou, pensativo, franzindo o cenho. Marlene ergueu o rosto, estudando-o.

- Você ia dizer "_Não é como se eu ainda sentisse tudo isso_", certo? - seus olhos ficaram ainda mais analíticos ao observar o afilhado silenciosamente continuar seu serviço. Ela franziu o cenho - Mas você estaria mentindo, porque sua dor está à mostra a partir de suas ações, então preferiu ficar em silêncio.

Ele não a encarava, ainda que soubesse que os olhos vivos de Marlene estivessem sobre si. Preferia não ter que encará-la, pois se o fizesse, ele não conseguiria controlar seus reais pensamentos e emoções - algo que ele nunca fora muito bom de fazer, para falar a verdade. Esconder a dor em forma de raiva e agressividade não era formas sadias e realmente boas para se ultrapassar as barreiras criadas pela violência do mundo que fora obrigado a presenciar tão jovem.

Mas, por mais que quisesse esconder tudo de sua madrinha, Harry não foi capaz de se manter em completo e absoluto silêncio.

- Sempre fui reservado. - ele murmurou. Fora um tom cansado em sua voz, um tom suave e dolorido em que não usara, pela primeira vez, qualquer tipo de barreira ou muralha para se esconder e defender - Pelo menos, após tudo o que aconteceu.

- Entenda que eu não o culpo por isso. - Marlene respondeu brandamente - Foi inevitável que você deixasse de ser o mesmo garoto hiperativo e risonho de antes, mesmo com tratamentos psicológicos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas nesses últimos anos, você tem... Não sei como colocar as palavras... Talvez -.

- Irritado. - Harry respondeu por ela, o tom monótono e cansado em sua voz ainda presente, como se seu sopro de vida tivesse evaporado - Frustrado, agressivo. Há várias palavras para escolher, Marlene.

Ela suspirou.

- É isso que tem nos preocupado. Por mais que tudo tenha acontecido do jeito que aconteceu, você jamais foi desse jeito. Sempre foi um rapaz formidável... Gentil, amável.

À menção da palavra "amável", Harry soltou um pequeno sorriso irônico, pensando em como apenas uma mulher com instinto materno como Marlene era a respeito poderia pensar disso dele - _ele, _entre todas as pessoas do mundo.

Mas, ainda sim, ele não pode negar o quanto aquelas palavras haviam tocado-o.

Fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, Harry respirou profundamente antes de dizer:

- Não consigo tirar aquela garota da cabeça.

- Garota?

- Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Hope. Ela era a criança mais linda que eu já tinha visto em toda a minha vida. O contraste mental que eu tenho entre as fotos com imagens sorridentes dela e a última expressão facial e as últimas palavras dela... - Harry murmurou, derrotado - ...Eu... Eu não consigo - eu não quero falar sobre isso, Marlene.

_Foi igualzinha à Emily, _Marlene se recordou das palavras de Sirius_._

_Oh, Harry. _

- Harry, acontece. - ela disse baixinho, sua mão molhada sendo colocada sobre a gelada dele. Ela apertou sua mão entre a dele, não percebendo que seus olhos estavam começando a arder - Você não pode salvar todo mundo. Não foi sua culpa.

- Ela me lembrou dos meus próprios pesadelos. Eu - quero dizer, eu os lembro, sempre, é claro, seria impossível que eu não me lembrasse. É só que - observá-los se repetir é uma história completamente diferente.

_- Harry -._

_- _Marlene, eu preciso ir. - Harry disse subitamente, depositando o ultimo prato recém-secado sobre o escorredor, limpando as mãos na toalha - Tenho que arrumar alguns papéis e entregá-los a alguns agentes - já que Sirius me arrancou de todos os casos. Também vou dar uma passeada de carro pela região, talvez para conhecer a escola de danças. De qualquer modo, obrigado pelo jantar. Estava maravilhoso.

- Escola de danças? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Sim. - ele respondeu seca e sarcasticamente - Lewis e Sirius acharam uma ótima idéia me colocar numa escola de danças como lição para todo meu comportamento.

Não era a toa que Harry estava tão irritado com Sirius, a promotora pensou. Sirius sabia o quanto Harry _odiava _dançar.

Oh, Sirius. Seu tremendo _idiota. _

Beijando a bochecha de sua madrinha, o homem saiu da cozinha e, em alguns minutos Marlene o escutou sair do apartamento de Sirius sem sequer se despedir do homem.

Era inacreditável a capacidade do rapaz de se fechar em uma concha de forma que Marlene nem percebera isso acontecendo.

* * *

Eram quatro da manhã quando Harry entrou no _Hogwarts' Rock Bar, _um bar próximo ao seu apartamento e que aprovava bastante. O lugar, além de ser ótimo em sua escolha de musicas e de decoração, possuía sempre um clima calmo e desprendido - algo que era realmente muito bom para a sua pessoa.

Isso, sem contar com o fato de que nenhum de seus conhecidos freqüentavam ali, nem ao menos Sirius. Todos eles eram do tipo que preferiam gastar suas noites em lugares mais agitados e com mulheres bem mais interessantes fisicamente - e, muitas vezes, desprovidas de inteligência.

Ali era o lugar perfeito para que ele pudesse se esconder de seus próprios terrores, sem que precisasse desabafar com alguém.

Saudando o _barman _e amigo dos tempos de Ensino Médio_, _Neville Longbottom, Harry sentou-se ao bar, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o balcão. Neville abriu um largo sorriso e, desculpando-se com uma das clientes com quem conversava, foi em direção ao agente limpando as mãos no avental de seu uniforme.

- Hei, Harry. Bom tempo que eu não te vejo por aqui! - ele exclamou alegremente, apertando a mão do homem. Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso - forçado, mas ainda sim - e encolheu os ombros.

- Você sabe como é, o trabalho pode nos engolir às vezes.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu sei disso. - o homem confessou, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada em seguida - Esses dois últimos meses voaram, praticamente. Trabalhei como louco para ajuntar um pouco mais do que meu salário.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, e o sorriso forçado se transformou em um carregado de sarcasmo quando lançou um olhar em direção a mulher com quem Neville estivera conversando minuto atrás - e que agora parecia aproveitar silenciosamente o som de _Baby, I Love You, _de Peter Frampton, e da bebida esverdeada que escolhera para aquela noite.

- Tentando impressionar alguém, então? - ele provocou carregado em deboche, o sorriso impossível de escapar de seus lábios.

Demorou um pouco para que Neville compreendesse onde o agente queria chegar com aquela frase. Quando conseguiu, suas grandes bochechas ficaram ligeiramente rosadas, e ele pigarreou embaraçado.

- Não, é claro que não! Quero dizer - eu _estou _tentando impressionar alguém, mas não é Gina.

- Gina, hum? - Harry perguntou, satisfeito de ver seu colega embaraçado com a situação - O que você tem até agora? Apenas o nome?

- Pare com isso, Harry. - Neville implorou com a voz estrangulada, completamente sem graça - Gina é irmã de um amigo de infância meu, antes que eu viesse à Nova Iorque. Além disso, ela é uma grande amiga minha. Estávamos conversando, apenas - ela tem precisado de um bom ombro amigo, ultimamente. Só Deus sabe o quanto ela tem precisado de apoio.

- Se você diz. - ele encolheu os ombros mais uma vez, displicente. Pouco se importava com os problemas alheios no momento, obrigado - Então quem tem tentado impressionar? Eu a conheço?

As bochechas de Neville tingiram-se de rosas novamente.

- Bem... - ele começou num sussurro, envergonhado: - Luna.

- Quem? - Harry perguntou, não escutando direito da primeira vez.

- Luna. Você sabe, Luna Lovegood. Ela era um ano mais nova.

- Espere um pouco. _Lovegood_? _Loony_Lovegood?

- Não a chame assim.- Neville o repreendeu, ainda mais envergonhado. Após isso, lançou um olhar de soslaio a tal Gina, como se procurasse alguma reação nela após as palavras de Harry. Contudo, Gina parecia distraída àquela conversa, preocupada demais em cantarolar a música ambiente - Luna é uma ótima mulher.

- Ela é completamente maluca! - Harry zombou - Lendo aqueles livros sobre Teoria da Conspiração, acreditando que o governo escondia algum segredo potencialmente perigoso para a sociedade... Achando que espíritos falavam com ela com seus poderes mediúnicos.

- Ela está bem mais moderada atualmente. - Neville retrucou, de certo modo ferido pelas palavras rudes do amigo - Além disso -.

- Além disso, não é como se você a conhecesse muito bem para saber o quão maravilhosa amiga Luna pode ser para as pessoas.

A voz feminina chamou a atenção dos dois homens. Neville engoliu em seco, reconhecendo a frustração e o desgosto na voz da dona, enquanto Harry virava-se para encarar a mulher que se intrometera na conversa sem cerimônias.

Era a tal Gina. Com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, uma mão sobre a outra e com as pernas cruzadas, ela encarava Harry com o belo semblante fechado, os olhos castanhos e pintados por uma camada de lápis preto perfurando-o como duas adagas. Os cabelos ruivos iam soltos até a altura do busto, este coberto por uma blusa vermelho-sangue comportada, mas que ainda sim evidenciava suas curvas, assim como aquela calça jeans escura provavelmente mostrava o quão formidável aquele traseiro deveria ser.

Ela era uma bela mulher. Não apenas pela beleza - algo que Harry reparara de imediato, assim que a observara pela primeira vez - mas pelo pequeno vestígio que ela deixava mostrar de sua personalidade naquele momento.

_Como fogo_. Harry percebeu grande intensidade naquela mulher, assim como era a tonalidade de seus cabelos.

- Gina - Neville começou timidamente, tentando inutilmente aplacar a irritação da mulher. Harry, contudo, não permitiu.

- Você a conhece, então? - ele provocou, não entendendo porque estava sentindo tanto prazer em querer irritar aquela mulher - Só pode ser outra louca, então, para defendê-la tão fervorosamente assim.

Ele a observou engolir em seco - seria aquilo uma atitude sua quando irritada? Harry sentiu-se interessado em descobrir.

Gina franziu o cenho, e Neville pareceu em pânico. Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando a reação da mulher.

- Atitudes e gostos estranhos todos nós temos. - ela respondeu após alguns segundos, como se tivesse forçado a si mesma responder aquela frase ao invés de xingá-lo horrores.

- É, lógico. - ele debochou - É realmente normal chegar gritando no colégio dizendo que o "fim está próximo" vestindo pijamas de leõezinhos apenas porque teve um pesadelo.

O semblante de Gina se fechou ainda mais, e Neville grunhiu para que Harry calasse a boca, esperando o pior desfeche para aquela história.

Harry sorriu, pronto para ouvir qual resposta engenhosa aquela ruiva lhe daria, mas decepcionou-se com a atitude que ela teve. Gina se levantou e, colocando o pesado casaco sobre os ombros.

- Preciso ir, Neville. Foi ótimo conversar com você, ainda que o dia tenha acabado de forma tão estúpida. - ela comentou, dirigindo um olhar seco em direção a Harry - Mandarei lembranças suas a Rony, não se preocupe.

- Gina... - Neville sussurrou, surpreso. Pela reação do _barman, _aquela atitude da ruiva não parecia ser algo comum.

Ela colocou a bolsa sobre o ombro direito e dirigiu-se até a saída do bar. Contudo, antes que ela saísse, virou o corpo de modo que pudesse encarar Harry e disse num tom seco e enojado:

- Apenas uma coisa, senhor: o senhor deve ser um homem bastante infeliz e triste com sua própria vida e com suas falhas para que seja covarde o suficiente de reparar apenas nos defeitos alheios. Sinto pena do senhor. De qualquer modo, boa noite.

E, dizendo isso, saiu.

O silêncio reinou entre os dois homens por alguns segundos, até que Neville encarasse Harry, e percebesse o quanto aquelas palavras surtiram efeito no interior do agente que, desde que conhecera, jamais expressara suas emoções.

Era como se Gina tivesse tocado no ponto mais frágil da personalidade daquele homem.

**_Continua_**

* * *

_NOTAS: _Não, as fics CONTINUAM EM HIATUS. O capítulo dois apenas foi postado porque ele já estava completo no notebook há algumas semanas.

Espero que gostem, e comentem :DD


	4. As Aulas de Dança

_**Capítulo Três: **__As Aulas de Dança_

Gina.

Era esse nome que assombrava os pensamentos do agente quando Harry largou o pesado casaco de inverno no chão de seu quarto e se jogou sobre a enorme e solitária cama de casal, não muito preocupado em trocar suas roupas por um pijama - ou seus velhos moletons, no caso.

Soltando um profundo suspiro, o homem ficou com o olhar preso ao teto, os braços esticados como se indo à cruz. Contudo, diferentemente de Jesus Cristo, Harry não era nenhum santo salvando a humanidade. Na verdade, o homem era um pecador sem igual, assim como todo ser humano, pequeno e inconstante.

E, em seus pensamentos pecaminosos, apenas uma única coisa passava por sua mente ao se tratar da tal Gina: Queria matar aquela mulher.

Franzindo o cenho para o teto branco, xingou a ruiva dos mais variados nomes que foi capaz de se lembrar, ainda inconformado com o choque que recebera com aquelas palavras.

"_O senhor deve ser um homem bastante infeliz"_

Ora, quem ela pensava que era?

Bufando, Harry virou-se na cama, enterrando o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça e resmungando coisas ininteligíveis. Ao fechar os olhos, conseguiu ver com clareza absurda cada traço bonito das feições da mulher; olhos grandes olhos castanhos, os lábios cor de cereja, o cenho franzido, as delicadas sardas cobrindo seu nariz e maçãs do rosto.

E, em seguida, as palavras.

Filha da puta.

Grunhindo, Harry se levantou e cambaleou até a sala e indo até o bar que mantinha, procurando por alguma bebida alcoólica forte o suficiente para nocauteá-lo por uma noite inteira, que o fizesse acordar com uma ressaca desgraçada no dia seguinte e que fosse capaz de arrancar aquela mulher de cabelos vermelhos de sua mente já perturbada o suficiente. Ao perceber que todo o seu arsenal estava vazio - _onde diabos fora parar toda a sua bebida?_ - Harry praguejou alto e sentiu vontade de chutar alguma coisa.

"_Sinto pena do senhor"_

Ele não precisava de pena alguma, muito menos dela - _a desconhecida intrometida, _ele pensou, jogando-se no confortável e elegante sofá de sua casa de modo brusco, caçando o controle remoto e ligando a televisão. Seus dedos mudaram ágeis os canais, passando desde programas culinários a filmes mais velhos que sua antiga professora de Geografia, Minerva McGonnagall.

Droga - quem ela pensava que era para dizer aquelas coisas?

Os gritos de torcida o fizeram parar de trocar de canal, e ele pareceu brevemente interessado no jogo de rúgbi que acontecia do outro lado da tela. Contudo, nem ao menos os esportes foram capazes de manter Harry distraído de seus pensamentos - aquela mulher, _aquela maldita mulher _vinha atormentá-lo a cada momento, com suas palavras dolorosas e secas.

"_covarde o suficiente de reparar apenas nos defeitos alheios"_

Desta vez xingando os piores palavrões possíveis em um tom furioso e alto, Harry se levantou e chutou a mesinha de centro de sua sala, como se aquilo pudesse aplacar sua raiva. Seu dedão do pé imediatamente gritou em dor, e sentindo a fisgada incomodá-lo tanto quanto aqueles pensamentos faziam, ele praguejou mais uma vez:

- Filha da puta!

Ele continuou repetindo tais palavras, como um mantra, até que a raiva se transformasse em cansaço, e Harry se atirasse no sofá mais uma vez, desta vez de modo derrotado e submisso a tudo aquilo.

Descansando os braços nas pernas e inclinando o corpo, o agente fechou os olhos e suspirou mais uma vez, absorvendo mais uma vez aquela frase frustrante.

Ela estava certa - e aquilo era o pior de tudo, em sua opinião.

Deitando-se no sofá, ele tornou a encarar o teto, desta vez de sua sala - e agora sem a fúria o incomodando. As íris verdes mostraram o quanto seu dono estava perdido enquanto Harry pensava em tudo o que já havia acontecido em sua vida, e quanto o desgosto e a desilusão já haviam tomado conta de seu ser; ele era praticamente como um velho cheio de amargura.

* * *

As palavras de Gina ainda estavam fixas em sua mente quando o homem abriu os olhos pela primeira vez na segunda-feira, às oito e quinze da manhã. Resmungando, esfregou o rosto com uma mão, tentando se livrar da horrível sensação de sono que sentia e compreendendo, ainda que remotamente, que precisava fazer a barba.

Bocejando ruidosamente, girou o corpo e olhou para a cabeceira da cama, procurando saber que horas eram. Ainda com o semblante marcado pelo sono, notou que a luz da caixa postal de seu telefone estava aceso, e franziu o cenho levemente em confusão. Não se lembrava de ter visto aquela luz acesa antes de ir se deitar...

De qualquer modo, ele não poderia afirmar nada. Estava bêbado quando finalmente alcançara sua cama na noite anterior, após finalmente ter encontrado suas bebidas - ou o que restara delas nas mãos de Sirius, aliás.

- Mas que diabos... - ele murmurou, a voz rouca. Contudo, apesar da pequena curiosidade que sentia, não apertou o botão para saber quem lhe deixara mensagem; estava com uma preguiça - e uma dor de cabeça - dos infernos para sequer pensar em erguer o braço.

Demorou até que Harry pudesse realmente acordar. Quando isto aconteceu, as lembranças de seu final de semana e das obrigações que teria para aquele dia o invadiram com uma força sobrenatural, o suficiente para que ele imediatamente se levantasse e se arrastasse até o banheiro, pronto para sua higiene matinal. Feito isso, retornou ao quarto e apertou o botão da secretária eletrônica, esperando ouvir a mensagem enquanto procurava por uma muda de roupas limpa.

- _Harry, aqui é Marlene. - _a suave voz feminina ecoou do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que Harry erguesse um pouco o canto de seus lábios ao escutá-la - _São três e meia da manhã, onde é que você está? - _ela soou irritada e preocupada, como toda mãe faria, e em seguida suspirou - _Deixa para lá. Não é como se você fosse realmente me responder... De qualquer modo, não poderei ir com você até a instituição. _

Houve uma pausa, em que Marlene ficou silenciosamente tensa do outro lado da linha, ao mesmo tempo em que um tenso e cansado Harry parava sua procura por uma camiseta limpa para lançar um breve olhar ao aparelho.

Quando ela tornou a falar, o tom de sua voz expressava ansiedade:

- _Eu sei que é um dia... Bem, importante - _ela concluiu, incerta - _Mas meu chefe marcou a reunião para as dez horas. De qualquer modo, prometo que irei ver Emily ainda hoje... Só não poderei ir com você. Provavelmente irei com Sirius após o trabalho. Caso queira ir conosco, por favor, me ligue lá pelas três horas. - _houve mais silêncio do outro lado da linha, como se a promotora estivesse pensativa - _Oh. Hoje é seu primeiro dia na escola de danças, não é? Provavelmente você vai estar lá a essa hora... Bem, nos falamos mais tarde, então. Amo você, querido. _

Houve um pequeno _bip, _e o quarto entrou mais uma vez em silêncio. Harry continuou estático, ainda encarando o telefone.

Ele teria que visitar Emily. Sozinho.

Há quanto tempo não tinha forças o suficiente para fazer isso - especialmente num dia como aquele?

"_O senhor deve ser um homem bastante infeliz"_

Fechando os olhos, Harry suspirou e retornou a sua procura por camisetas limpas.

* * *

Eram nove e meia da manhã quando Harry entrou no elevador de seu prédio e apertou o botão para que fosse até o subsolo. Encostando-se a uma das paredes, ele colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e relaxou o corpo, observando tediosamente os números eletrônicos diminuírem conforme ele descia ao térreo.

Quando o elevador parou no quinto andar, sete andares antes do seu, Harry estava ponderando entre orquídeas ou margaridas para levar à Emily aquele ano. As portas se abriram enquanto o agente se lembrava que já havia levado margaridas no ano anterior e que, com certeza, a mulher apreciaria muito mais as orquídeas. Emily nunca fora muito fã de flores, no final das contas.

Definitivamente, ele levaria orquídeas.

- Harry!

Ele ergueu o rosto, deparando-se com o sorriso largo e simpático de Hermione Granger. Os cabelos cheios e encaracolados da médica cirurgiã faziam um contraste bonito com os traços de seu rosto feliz e sorridente, rosto este que Harry conhecia há anos, praticamente desde o jardim de infância. Hermione era, em termos gerais, sua melhor amiga - até que a vida profissional de ambos os tivessem engolido e feito com que ficassem mais afastados do que realmente gostariam.

- Bom dia. - ele respondeu com um aceno casual, enquanto a médica ficava na ponta dos pés e beijava sua bochecha com um carinho de irmã. Alegremente, ela se colocou ao lado de Harry.

- Bom dia! Tenho boas noticias. Na verdade, são ótimas notícias!

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, seu humor apático contrastando com a alegria contagiante e quase infantil da doutora. Hermione deu uma risadinha que não era sua, e suas bochechas coraram enquanto ela erguia as mãos para que Harry as observasse.

- E então? - seu tom estava elevado, quase eufórico - O que acha? O que acha? Hum?

- Não sei, suas mãos estão praticamente na minha cara! - o agente reclamou, segurando as mãos de Hermione e as afastando de si, para encará-las a uma distância melhor e segura - O que foi? Você pintou as unhas de uma cor esquisita ou o quê? Porque, sério, você não espera sinceramente que um homem vá notar em -.

E então ele se calou, ao perceber a delicada aliança que adornava o anelar de sua amiga; o anel era do tom dourado tradicional, mas possuía uma camada de pequenos diamantes sobre a superfície.

O queixo do agente caiu. Hermione gargalhou alegremente, enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam e ela saia praticamente saltitante do cubículo de metal. Harry a acompanhou, mas em passos lentos e ainda com a expressão inconformada em suas feições.

- Eu vou me casar! - ela exclamou aos risos.

- Mas - c-como - _quem? _

Ela riu ainda mais da reação do amigo.

- Rony Weasley. Você se lembra dele, não se lembra? Eu o apresentei naquela festa de final de ano, na casa de minha mãe. Vocês ficaram por horas conversando!

Harry franziu o cenho, procurando se lembrar de algum jantar de final de ano. Fazia pelo menos dois anos desde que Harry fora jantar com os Granger, e geralmente ele sempre terminava bêbado em tais jantares tamanha a chatice dos parentes da amiga- na verdade, ele ia apenas para não entristecer Hermione.

Qual a probabilidade de que o tal Ron Weasley tivesse conversado com ele enquanto ele fingia sobriedade?

- Ah. - Harry murmurou, fingindo compreensão. Hermione franziu o cenho.

- Você não se lembra.

O homem suspirou, derrotado.

- Não, não me lembro.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- O ruivo, que conversou com você a noite toda - ela insistiu.

- Acho mais fácil encontrá-lo outro dia, novamente, Mione. - o agente se desculpou, soltando um pequeno sorriso embaraçado - Não acho que vou conseguir me lembrar agora e... -.

- Ótimo! Então você vai à festa de noivado hoje à noite! - ela exclamou, pouco se importando com o resto da explicação dele.

-... As coisas têm sido complicadas e - espere um pouco, _o quê? - _Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso.

- Minha festa de noivado será hoje à noite. - Hermione repetiu, agora um pouco mais controlada - Às sete e meia. Quero que você vá - ela disse num tom mandão, mas sorriu em seguida - Afinal - seu sorriso alargou - quero você como um dos padrinhos.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Hermione - ele disse num tom sério e surpreso - Você sabe como eu sou, sabe como não sou muito o tipo de -.

Ele se calou quando ela o abraçou.

- E, mesmo assim, você é como o irmão que eu nunca tive. - ela sussurrou - Você sabe como isso é importante para mim Harry, por favor.

Harry sabia que nunca seria capaz de dizer não aos pedidos de Hermione, especialmente os feitos com tanto carinho. Além de Marlene, que conseguia lê-lo com uma facilidade absurda, Hermione era a única que conseguia perfurar sua carapaça de frieza e despertar grande parte de seus sentimentos adormecidos.

Suspirou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se você me chamar para ser padrinho, eu serei - e, sobre sua festa de noivado, eu irei, mas chegarei um pouco mais tarde por causa da - _er_, por causa do trabalho.

Ele quase dissera _aulas de dança. _Jesus, ela iria rir de sua cara por toda a eternidade se ele tivesse dito!

Ela o apertou em seu abraço, agradecendo-o horrores por sua decisão. Por fim, disse que precisava ir trabalhar e despediu-se com a promessa que colocariam todo o assunto em dia hoje à noite.

Quando Harry entrou no carro e deu a partida, ele já não sorria mais, mas mantinha um cenho franzido e um semblante completamente fechado.

Hora de retornar à sua própria vida.

Hora de retornar à sua realidade.

Ele rumou em direção à instituição regional, pronto para se encontrar com Emily.

* * *

Era quase o horário do almoço quando Harry decidiu finalmente sair da instituição, as mãos agora sem o buquê de flores que trouxera à Emily. Com as mãos no bolso do jeans e a postura levemente inclinada para frente, ele caminhava de cabeça baixa, distraído - não era como se ele realmente precisasse prestar muita atenção no caminho que fazia em direção a saída, afinal; há quantos anos já fazia o mesmo percurso?

Ao sentir os primeiros raios de sol daquele dia frio bater contra seu corpo ao finalmente sair do prédio, ergueu o rosto e franziu levemente o cenho, perdido em pensamentos e lembranças de um tempo longínquo e feliz. Observou enfermeiras caminharem lado a lado com figuras vestidas de branco, idosos e pessoas que mal sabiam seus nomes conversando alegremente sobre o dia bonito, sobre os pássaros, qualquer banalidade do tipo.

Imaginou se Emily gostaria de ver tudo aquilo - não, ele sabia que ela gostaria. Ela sempre via beleza em tudo, até nas coisas mais feias.

Sentia saudade dos largos sorrisos dela, bem como de sua risada desafinada.

Por fim, balançou a cabeça e retornou à caminhada, até alguém o impediu, chamando-o:

- Harry!

Pela segunda vez no dia, o homem encarou uma figura feminina de jaleco branco vindo em sua direção. Contudo, diferentemente de sua reação para com Hermione, o cenho do homem se aprofundara ainda mais. Pelo ar tenso nas feições da mulher, ele sabia exatamente o que ela iria conversar com ele.

E, exatamente por saber, dera-lhe as costas e continuara sua caminhada.

- Harry, por favor - Harry, _espere! _

Ela o alcançou após uma boa corrida. Fora preciso colocar sua mão sobre o ombro do homem para que ele finalmente parasse de caminhar e tivesse a dignidade de se virar para encará-la. Ao fazê-lo, a jovem doutora percebeu o tom de desgosto que ele possuía em seus olhos e expressões faciais.

A doutora Padma Patil sabia o quanto Harry Potter a detestava.

- Doutora Patil. - Harry a cumprimentou friamente com um aceno breve. A mulher engoliu em seco, em pura tensão, antes de começar:

- Harry - eu, nós, bem - precisamos conversar e -.

- Precisamos? - ele perguntou secamente, medindo-a com o olhar. Se existia algo de realmente intimidador em Harry Potter, esse era seu olhar; o homem era capaz de derrubar um gigante apenas com um olhar de profundo desgosto. E a reação que seus olhares causavam não foi diferente com Padma.

Afastando sua mão do ombro dele, como se tivesse levado um choque, ela começou a brincar com uma das mechas de seu cabelo incrivelmente negro, deslizando-o entre os dedos femininos, embaraçada.

- Bem, sim, você sabe. A respeito de Emily. - disse a última frase num tom tão baixo que Harry poderia fingir que não havia a escutado. Mas ele não fingiu. Na verdade, torceu o nariz como se tivesse cheirado algo extremamente ruim.

- Já sabe minha decisão. - ele respondeu brusco, antes de dar as costas àquela criatura impertinente e retornar sua caminhada. Padma pareceu recuperar um pouco sua força.

- Você não pode fazer isso! - ela exclamou, inconformada - Você deveria ter um pouco mais de consideração pela sua -.

- Não! - Harry a interrompeu, o tom de sua voz alto e ameaçador. O silêncio caiu entre os dois, e a tensão tinha suas interrupções apenas graças aos sons dos pássaros em todo aquele ambiente branco e florido - Não se atreva a dizer que não possuo consideração a ela... Não se _atreva_ a dizer isso. Ela ainda... Ela ainda pode voltar. Tudo ainda pode mudar.

Mas, quando ele deu as costas a Padma e tornou a se afastar, ele não tinha certeza de suas próprias palavras; a única coisa que sabia, entretanto, era que não conseguiria deixar que Emily se fosse.

Não ainda. Talvez nunca.

E Harry sabia o quanto era egoísta a respeito daquele assunto tão delicado.

"_Sinto pena do senhor"_

* * *

Às quatro horas, Harry finalmente parou à porta da escola de danças, o humor já totalmente destruído pelo dia - e, especialmente, por aquele momento em que seria obrigado a passar por uma das maiores humilhações de sua vida. Observando o prédio relativamente pequeno e muito bem arrumado, fez uma careta desgostosa antes de abrir a porta e subir as escadas.

Não demorou muito para que ele se encontrasse no primeiro andar, onde existia uma recepcionista oriental e de longos cabelos negros. A mulher, identificada como Cho Chang no crachá preso em sua camisa branca, abriu um largo e empolgado sorriso ao vê-lo.

- Boa tarde. - ela disse com o mesmo sorriso, sua voz soando em um tom melodioso e sensual, apoiando os braços sobre o seu balcão e se inclinando um pouco. Harry sabia que, se quisesse, poderia espiar com facilidade por entre os botões abertos daquela camisa, mas não o fez.

- Boa tarde. - retribuiu o cumprimento, colocando as mãos no bolso do jeans - Minhas... _Aulas_, elas começam hoje. - disse num tom forçadamente calmo, procurando a todo o custo evitar demonstrar qualquer expressão negativa.

Cho soltou um pequeno "oh", compreendendo-o, antes de dizer:

- Ah, sim, o senhor deve ser o senhor Harry Potter, certo? O senhor Sirius Black disse que suas aulas começariam hoje.

Ao observá-la soltar uma pequena risadinha, Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. _Não me diga que você deu toques para que ela tentasse flertar comigo, Black, _ele pensou entediado.

- É, elas começam hoje. - ele respondeu, procurando manter o tom educado a todo o custo. Cho se ergueu de sua cadeira e contornou o balcão, abrindo outra porta, que levava a um corredor branco e bem iluminado, cercado de figuras de dançarinas.

- Por favor, acompanhe-me, senhor Potter. - ela disse com seu tom melodioso - Vou levá-lo até sua primeira aula, e apresentar-lhe o caminho para que se familiarize com o local.

E Harry a acompanhou, reparando no tamanho ridículo da saia social da recepcionista e na forma como ela forçava um rebolar ao caminhar. Definitivamente, Sirius deveria ter falado muito bem de sua pessoa para que ela estivesse tão empenhada em fazê-lo repará-la.

Finalmente, chegaram a uma porta recém-pintada de branco, onde uma musica antiga e relaxante ecoava do outro lado. Cho sorriu.

- Eles devem ter acabado de começar o alongamento. - ela pensou em voz alta, abrindo a porta - Mas não tem problema, não acredito que Gina vá se incomodar.

Espere um pouco. _Gina? _Não pode ser -

Mas era, e foi a primeira coisa que Harry percebeu ao pisar dentro daquele recinto, ignorando pela primeira vez na vida todos os olhares curiosos que as pessoas lançavam em direção. Seu olhar estava única e exclusivamente focado na mulher ruiva de grandes olhos castanhos, que parava de se alongar e o encarava com uma expressão igualmente indignada.

- Gina, esse é seu novo aluno. - Cho disse alegremente - O sobrinho de Sirius Black, lembra-se? Ele veio aqui na semana passada.

A tal Gina parecia incapaz de se recompor, enquanto seus olhos inconformados perscrutavam a figura de Harry, que se enchia de uma sensação de desgosto e incredulidade.

Por fim, ela pareceu se recompor, pois colocou um forçado sorriso educado em suas belas feições, e se adiantou em direção a ele.

- Ah, sim, eu me lembro. - ela disse, como aquele tom aveludado de voz. O mesmo tom que era capaz de cutucar os desejos de Harry e, ao mesmo tempo, de espetar suas próprias feridas. Gina estendeu a mão em direção a Harry, obrigando-se a ser educada - Seja benvindo, senhor Potter.

Harry batalhou durante segundos com seu eu sobre aceitar ou não aquela mão. Por fim, apertou-a, por mais que seu maior desejo fosse dar as costas e sumir dali no exato instante - ainda que parte de si quisesse, de uma forma muito imbecil ao seu ver, estar próximo à ela.

Que masoquista ele era.

- Muito obrigado, er -.

- Gina Weasley.

- Certo. Muito obrigado.

Espere um pouco, Harry pensou pela segunda vez naquele dia. _WEASLEY? _

_Não, Deus, por favor, não faça com que esse sobrenome esteja relacionado a Rony Weasley. Por tudo o que é mais sagrado!_

- Bem, vamos dar inicio às aulas de hoje. - Gina disse, dando-lhe finalmente as costas. Mas, Harry percebeu, seus olhares ainda se encontravam pelo enorme espelho preso à parede.

* * *

- Senhor Potter, o senhor está fazendo o movimento errado.

_Crucifique-me por isso, _Harry pensou entediado e irritado quando escutou a voz de Gina dizer aquela frase já tão conhecia ao agente mais uma vez. Inspirando profundamente e soltando a sua parceira - uma simpática senhora perto dos cinqüenta anos, que adorava contar sobre os grandes feitos empresariais de seus filhos - Harry se virou, cruzando os braços e encarando, exasperado, a bela figura de sua professora.

Gina se aproximou, as íris castanhas demonstrando confusão entre a raiva que nutria pelo homem e o senso de ensino que sentia por cada aluno - e que não seria diferente com ele.

- O senhor precisa soltar mais seu corpo. - ela o instruiu, lançando um olhar para ele e para a senhora risonha - Desse jeito a senhora Thompson terminará a aula com menos dedos nos pés.

O cenho de Harry se aprofundou enquanto sua parceira ria graciosamente do comentário da professora.

- Oh, querida - a senhora Thompson sorriu - O senhor Potter está muito bem para uma primeira aula.

Fora a vez de Gina franzir o cenho, enquanto as íris esverdeadas e Harry brilhavam silencioso triunfo.

- Não, não está. - Gina murmurou frustrada, escondendo-o através de um bufo. Em seguida, pareceu magicamente ter recuperado o controle, pois sorriu para a senhora e disse: - Importa-se de esperar um pouco, Isabel? Tentarei concertar os erros do senhor Potter.

Isabel se afastou alegremente, enquanto Harry não fez menção alguma de cooperar com a ruiva. Na verdade, Harry demonstrou que sequer estava interessado em descruzar os braços e se aproximar de Gina - e aquilo não passou despercebido à professora.

- Senhor Potter, se o senhor não se incomoda. - ela indicou a posição do homem com a cabeça, os dentes cerrados. Harry apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, expressando total indiferença para com a mulher.

- Na verdade, eu me incomodo. - respondeu grosseiramente com seu tom faustoso. Gina inspirou o ar com força, segurando-o em seus pulmões e procurando controlar toda sua crescente irritação.

Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, a música tornou a soar, e Gina imediatamente se aproximou dele, descruzando seus braços e obrigando-o a colocar uma das mãos em sua cintura, enquanto a outra ela segurava firmemente em mãos. Ela ergueu o queixo, para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos, e ele viu determinação e teimosia em seu olhar.

Por parte de Harry, aquela atitude o fez presenciar uma situação e uma sensação completamente nova; ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que poderia imediatamente se afastar daquela abusada e deixá-la envergonhada por sua atitude, não conseguiu mover um músculo de seu corpo que não concordasse com o gesto de Gina. Ao mesmo tempo, seu ombro pareceu queimar quando aquela mão pequena pousou em seu ombro, e sua própria mão formigou ao contornar aquela cintura pequena. Seus olhos não conseguiram desgrudar dos intensos castanhos dela, e sentiu-se surpreso ao constatar seus lábios e garganta imediatamente secos.

Foi com incredulidade que ele constatou o súbito e intenso desejo que sentia pela mesma mulher que tanto lhe irritara em pensamento no resto do final de semana.

Pelo amor de Deus.

- Solte mais esses quadris.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. - Harry reclamou, procurando esquecer todas as constatações de segundos atrás.

- Sim, senhor Potter, estou falando sério. Você está tão duro quanto uma madeira. - quando percebeu que Harry não fazia nenhum esforço para melhorar, Gina não conseguiu segurar o grunhido frustrado - pelo amor de Deus, senhor Potter -.

- Escuta, dona, não vou ficar rebolando apenas porque você está mandando. - ele retrucou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry viu claramente a resposta da ruiva ficar acumulada em sua garganta de modo doloroso. Ele imaginava o quanto ela desejava xingá-lo.

_Novamente_.

- Tudo bem. - Gina disse repentinamente, atraindo a atenção de homem para suas feições delicadas e endurecidas pela raiva - Sei por que está fazendo isso. - Harry fez uma careta indiferente, esperando que ela se explicasse - Foi por causa de sábado, certo? Começamos com o pé esquerdo, admito. Então, acredito que seria bom se nós -.

- Acha que estou agindo dessa forma apenas porque você foi mal educada? - ele a interrompeu sarcástico, tentando se afastar. Gina não permitiu. Na verdade, Harry sentiu a mão dela apertar seu ombro ainda mais, como se aquilo aplacasse sua raiva.

Ele a chamara de mal educada. Pelas feições da ruiva, Gina não conseguia acreditar em tamanha audácia.

Procurando se concentrar em seu trabalho - ou acabaria matando aquele infeliz - Gina colocou as duas mãos na lateral do tronco de Harry, tentando obrigá-lo a se mexer um pouco.

- De qualquer modo - ela retrucou com a voz baixa, os dentes cerrados - quero lhe pedir desculpas pela minha indelicadeza àquele dia e -.

- Suas palavras não me incomodaram. - ele retrucou com um tom _blasé, _surpreso com a convicção de sua mentira_ - _Não é como se eu realmente fosse levar em consideração o que você disse, naquele dia. Afinal, você era apenas uma desconhecida. Ainda é.

Harry sentiu vontade de sorrir ao perceber que ela o havia soltado, e agora o encarava pronta para uma briga.

- Então, _senhor Potter_, que o senhor é uma criatura dotada de uma sensibilidade imbecil e bestial e que, portanto, não se incomoda com a opinião alheia?

Aquilo apenas alargou sua vontade de rir. Por alguma razão incompreensível, era legal ver aquela mulher irritada.

- Deveria ser mais educada. Não é gentil chamar alguém de imbecil.

- Ah! - vários alunos viraram suas cabeças, observando pela primeira vez na vida sua professora perder a calma. Como estavam completamente alheios à discussão entre os dois, acreditavam que Gina havia se irritado com a falta de jeito de Harry.

Ah, se eles soubessem.

- O senhor é patético, com toda essa sua atitude arrogante e grosseira! - Gina exclamou, o tom inconformado em sua voz - Por que diabos está aqui se não está nem um pouco interessado em aprender?

Harry não se abalou com aquele ataque.

- Meu trabalho depende dessas suas aulas idiotas. - comentou com indiferença. Gina inspirou com força, não exalando o ar em seguida.

- Então que o senhor vá procurar aulas idiotas com outra pessoa, seu imbecil! - gritou, saindo da sala com uma velocidade impressionante.

Quando a porta se fechou num estrondo impressionante para uma criatura tão pequena, Harry começou a rir; ele apenas não sabia se aquele riso era sincero ou se era desespero por ter utilizado a raiva para comprimir o desejo primitivo que comia seu íntimo.

**_Continua_**

* * *

**Notas: **Capítulo dedicado à Patrícia Kayo, futura Delegada Federal e agente da Interpol que não me deixou _não_ publicar esse capítulo, e que me deixa falar de PF por horas e horas a fio.

Agora sim, fics em hiatus até julho. :D

**próximo capítulo: **_A Festa de Noivado_


	5. AVISO IMPORTANTE

_**Observações Importantes**_

**Querida(o)s, **

Sei que já faz, no mínimo, um ano (ou mais) que não dou sinal de vida ou atualizo qualquer uma das fanfics no acervo, o que pode ter entristecido ou irritado algumas pessoas, então acho que nada mais justo, antes tarde do que nunca, em dar algum _update_ e explicar algumas coisas, tendo em vista que diversas pessoas me encaminharam PMs durante esse tempo e só tive chance de lê-los agora.

Mas enfim, sem maiores delongas.

Aos que possuem dúvidas se eu vou ou não finalizar alguma fanfic, afinal, gostaria de reassegurá-los de que sim, eu finalizarei todas as histórias – talvez não a "Na Sombra do Inimigo", se é que alguém ainda a lê, pelos motivos abaixo expostos:

**Um. **Perdi o roteiro. _Lame as fuck_, eu sei, mas eu realmente perdi o que eu queria fazer ou escrever. Eu lembro vagamente o que acontece e as coisas mais importantes, como, por exemplo, porque o cara matou o Rony e tudo o mais, mas os pormenores, não. Além disso;

**Dois. **Comecei essa história com 14 anos e, alguns (muitos) anos mais tarde, relendo tudo agora na idade que estou, estou particularmente desgostosa dela. Se tivesse que termina-la, eu a reescreveria e mudaria... Bom, acho que mudaria tudo.

De qualquer modo, as histórias serão, sim, finalizadas. O único pormenor desta situação toda é a de que eu não sei quando poderei começar...

Explico. Entrei em determinados caos pessoais ao longo dos últimos três anos que apenas começaram a se assentar recentemente. Alguns bons, alguns carregados de epifanias e alguns que eu não desejo para qualquer ser vivo atualmente vivente. Foram momentos muito difíceis e momentos nos quais eu fui incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser andar como uma barata tonta para todos os lados. Não digo isso para que alguém sinta pena de mim, até porque minha obrigação como ficwritter é disponibilizar a todos uma história que possa agradá-los e, por que não, distrai-los do próprio mundo por certo período de tempo, mas eu não conseguia me distrair e, tampouco, encontrar tempo para exercitar algo que eu gosto "pra cacete", por pior que seja a expressão. Então me desculpem, _mesmo_, mas não tive pique, saco, inspiração e tempo para fazer qualquer coisa se não arrumar minha própria vida (e, por consequência, a vida de algumas pessoas ao meu arredor).

Por outro lado, apesar da maioria dessas situações terem ficado, graças ao bom Deus-cosmo-universo-chame-do-que-quiser-e-acredita, melhores, estou passando por outra fase na qual serei impedida de escrever por, pelo menos, um ano. Estou em vias de entrar em uma profissão e, ao final do dia, descobri que quero outra coisa. Como essas mudanças são muito profundas e demoram horrores, tenho sido absolutamente consumida em meio a diversas obrigações, então espero que vocês entendam. Digo "pelo menos um ano", porque são demandas que não sei se já se resolverão este ano ou se precisarei de outros detalhes para resolver no próximo ano, em que acabaria levando trinta mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Então, para não prometer nada, prefiro mesmo deixar as coisas mais "em off" por ora.

Peço infinitas desculpas por deixa-los na mão, ainda porque eu, como leitora, sei como isso é chato para caramba (existem duas fanfics que eu adoro, em inglês, que foram abandonadas e é triste, porque consome às vezes a vontade de saber o final hahaha).

Espero que vocês possam entender e, se ainda tiverem vontade, aguardarem mais um pouquinho.

De qualquer modo, muito obrigada por tudo.

Tamara.


End file.
